


you made my dawn

by komorebinnie



Series: ymmd au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Seo Changbin, Canon Universe, Couch Sex, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, a bit of voyeurism, at the end bc i’m soft for them, but in this we have, changbin’s pov, degradation and praise, humping the couch, minbin are verse switches and no one can change my mind, possessive! minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: This was risky...it was very much risky... but it was alsoreally fucking hot.Oh God, was he really going to do this?...Screw it.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: ymmd au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861369
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	you made my dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a continuation of the previous one in this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861369), but since this is pwp it can be read on its own.
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/album/1Or4crj0DlitdTRp36TjnT?si=qyciaBCBQjmhWt45AzcpVA)

After a long day of recording and practicing, Changbin finally managed to have some alone time. Today his schedule hadn’t been too full so he had left the company earlier than usual; since the other members were all busy with their own activities, he was now all alone at their dorm. It wasn’t every day that Changbin got the opportunity to have the whole dorm for himself so he was now flopped on the living room’s couch, trying to come up with something to do while the other members were away.

Changbin groaned as he rolled on his stomach. His brain was not cooperating today. There were millions of things going through his head and he couldn’t concentrate on anything specific. To make things worse, not only his head was a mess but his body was all tense and stiff from the exercises he had done yesterday. Basically, he felt like shit.

He rolled his body again, his back now resting against the soft cushion of the couch as he clasped his hands on top of his stomach. Changbin sighed as the topic that had been constantly bugging his mind these past few days started to resurface once again. _Minho._

Three months had passed since he and Minho had started hooking up. Their relaxing time in Australia had unfortunately gone by too fast and they were now back working on their new album. Since they had all been so busy lately, he and Minho hadn’t really had the time to fool around like they had been doing since they came back from the trip and Changbin was losing his mind. Believe it or not, it’s really hard to find time to be intimate with your groupmate when you live in a small dorm with six other boys who have no idea about that special relationship.

So yeah, Changbin was frustrated. He was very horny and very frustrated.

Changbin dragged his hands through his face with a tired sigh. He hadn’t touched Minho in so long and he was so needy. It was extremely frustrating because the older _was right there. Literally._ Changbin had never related to that phrase “so close yet so far” more.

The worst part was that Minho didn’t even try to tone his hotness down for Changbin’s sake. No. It seemed like the older was only trying to make it worse which only increased Changbin’s frustration to astronomical levels.

Literally every single thing Minho did drove him up the wall. The way he would wipe his sweat during dance practice by lifting his already very much revealing tank top; or how his eyebrows would pinch forward when he concentrated on a tricky part of a song, his perfect red lips pouting, that cutesy expression making Changbin want to slam the other boy against the studio walls and fuck him senseless; or how he would walk around the dorm almost full-on naked, leaving very little to nothing to the imagination. _God, he was so fucking infuriating._

Changbin turned around once again, trying to hide his face on the couch in embarrassment. Just thinking about Minho was already turning him on. He had probably gone way too long without getting off since his body was reacting to those thoughts like a prepubescent teen.

_If only the older was here right now…_

Suddenly an idea popped inside of Changbin’s head. He breathed in as he bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons of going through with what he had come up with. This was risky... _it was very much risky_... but it was also _fucking hot._

Well, Minho wasn’t here with his tight little ass for him to fuck and it was the boy’s fault after all that he was feeling this horny right now so he might as well settle with what he had and just do it.

Oh God, was he really going to do this?

...

_Screw it._

Changbin turned his head to the side, feeling the sofa’s scratchy material against his cheek. He then raised his hips a bit while throwing them back, this action making his face press on the couch even more. He took in a shuddered breath as he started to slowly drag his hips forward through the couch’s cushion. His sensitive dick, that was only covered by the layer of his shorts, rubbed on the rough fabric of the cushions making him let out a high pitched whimper.

He repeated the motion, this time trying to get more friction as he pressed his dick harder against the couch. He bit his lip, the sensation of his neglected dick finally getting some action making him feel overwhelmed as blood quickly rushed to his member. He was so sensitive. Changbin started dragging his hips back and forth, desperately rutting on the couch, his dick now completely hard. His thoughts were completely clouded with lust as his frustrated little grunts filled the living room.

This felt so fucking good. But it was not enough, he needed more.

Another idea popped into his head. This was dangerous. _Way too dangerous._ But all the members were busy so there was no way they would return any time soon, right?

_Well, fuck it._

Changbin pushed his body up from the couch and stared at the armrest in front of him while biting the tip of his thumb absentmindedly. He then slowly crawled forward, his face beginning to burn as the reality of what he was about to do started to down on him. He turned around, placing his hands on top of the couch’s back; he then pushed himself up, throwing his right leg over the armrest, his feet making contact with the floor. Changbin let out a hiss as his sensitive cock made contact with the harder surface.

Changbin turned his head around, gazing at the door with wary eyes. Any of the members could walk in at any moment. This was so reckless and just overall a terrible idea but somehow that only turned him on further. He had never taken himself as the exhibitionist type but right now he couldn’t care less.

Now staring at the armrest bellow him, Changbin tried to think of the best position for him to get as much friction he could. The corner between where he was seated and the back of the couch caught his eye so he pushed himself forward, that action making him curse from how harder and better this already felt. He let out a shaky breath and with one last glance at the door Changbin prepared himself to resume what he had been doing.

Changbin moved his hips back, his arms flexing and his hands tightening their hold on the couch’s back as he held the whole weight of his body. He then finally sank his hips down; a choked moan left his lips as he felt how the roughness of this material and the tightness of this space stimulated his dick even more than before. He repeated the motion slowly, trying to get used to the feeling. When he became more comfortable he began fastening his pace, his desperation starting to show on how intensely he was thrusting the armrest.

Since there was no one around, Changbin didn’t hold himself back, he was whimpering, cursing and letting out long, drawn-out moans from how good he was feeling. As Changbin let out a particularly loud moan, he suddenly heard the sound of the door unlocking and someone stepping inside the living room.

Changbin froze, panic starting to take over his senses. He held his breath, racking his brain for some excuse that could explain why the hell he was perched over the couch armrest looking like a fucked out mess. When he put it like that it became clear that there was nothing he could say that could get him out of this now.

_Shit._

He slowly turned around, expecting the worst when his eyes met Minho’s wide ones, making him let out a gasp. The older was standing in front of the door completely still, the only thing indicating he wasn’t paralyzed was the faint sound of his breathing. From the corner of his eye, Changbin saw that Minho was wearing a black tank top and red sports shorts, his hair looked a bit damp so he had probably come home straight from practice.

He looked gorgeous.

Upon realizing that, a needy whimper left Changbin’s lips before he could do anything to stop it. Minho then seemed to finally snap out of his daze as his eyes narrowed, making the whole aura of the room turn darker.

_Fuck._

_Changbin was absolutely fucked._

Suddenly Minho dropped the keys and the bag he was holding on the floor while closing the door with his feet. Changbin gulped as the older slowly stalked forward, his intense gaze pinning Changbin down. Changbin’s heart was beating a mile per hour and he knew he was doing a poor job at concealing how nervous he was. Minho took his time making his way through the room and when he finally arrived in front of the boy sitting at the armrest he leaned his hips against the couch’s side, staring down at Changbin who was looking up at the older with a dumbstruck expression, his mouth open, his eyes wide.

With a swift movement, Minho roughly grabbed Changbin’s hair, making him let out a pained moan as he arched his back, small tears making their way to the corner of his eyes. Through his glassy vision, Changbin could see that Minho was still staring at him with a deadpan expression, appearing unaffected by the younger’s reaction.

_Holy fuck._

_He couldn’t believe this._

_Minho was mad._

Changbin shivered at that realization. He had never seen the older look like this; I mean, sure, Minho was constantly mad and annoyed at everyone but _this, this was different._ It was like some switch had been turned. Normally when the two of them had intimate moments they were filled with soft words and loving touches, but the way Minho was staring at him right now unveiled a whole other side of the older which was making Changbin’s chest bubble with anticipation.

“Poor bunny was so needy he had to fuck the couch to get off?” Minho asked in fake sympathy as he tightened his hold on Changbin’s hair.

Changbin whined as he nodded bashfully, the sound of Minho’s voice sending shivers down his spine.

“What if someone else had walked in, huh? What if someone else had caught you humping the couch like a dumb little slut?” Minho asked with a sweet tone, a complete contrast from his dark expression.

Changbin moaned after Minho gave his hair another harsh tug.

“Answer me bunny. What would you have done?” Minho repeated slowly.

“The members are all busy, I thought-”

“You thought what? That you could give them a little show? That you could be such a shameless whore in the middle of our living room? ”

Changbin whimpered, Minho’s harsh words going straight to his dick.

“You’re mine Binnie. Do you hear me? Mine. This sight is only for me to see.”

Changbin nodded eagerly, overwhelmed by the bouncing between harsh and possessive words. Minho suddenly yanked his hair making his back arch even more than what he thought was possible.

“Use your words, Binnie.”

“I- I’m yours hyung.” Changbin managed to choke out.

Upon hearing these words Minho’s demeanor did a full 180, he relaxed the grip on Changbin’s locks as a soft smile made its way to his face.

“Good Binnie, my pretty bunny.” Minho praised as his hand that was on Changbin’s hair slowly came down, caressing the boy’s cheeks. “For your luck, hyung’s feeling very forgiving today so he won’t punish Binnie for his naughtiness.” Minho continued sweetly, Changbin relaxed against his touch, nuzzling his cheeks on the older’s palms. Minho then suddenly stopped the caresses, harshly grabbing Changbin’s cheeks and squeezing them, making his face pout in an expression that probably looked stupid.

“Not too much at least.” The older added with a darker tone. Changbin’s whole body trembled.

“Hyung, please. Binnie will be good, I promise.” Changbin pleaded.

A few moments passed in which the older just stared at Changbin’s face; then, with a chuckle, Minho took a step back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The loss of the other boy’s warmth made Changbin whimper. He stared at Minho with desperation, worried the older would leave him.

“So, what are you waiting for, baby? Go on, put on a show.” Minho demanded.

Changbin sighed in relief as the older smirked; the request, no, _the order_ making his body tingle with excitement. Feeling Minho’s gaze following his every move, Changbin slowly took off the white baggy shirt he was wearing, discarding it on the floor. Changbin heard Minho letting out a soft ‘fuck’ which made him look up. When Changbin saw the faint blush gracing the other boy’s cheeks he smirked, celebrating the small victory for having finally managed to break the older’s facade even if just a little.

Changbin knew how much Minho loved his pecs, that was a piece of information that he took quite a lot of advantage of. With that thought in mind, Changbin then placed his hands in front of him at the same place they had been before Minho had interrupted him. He used them for support but also so that he could squeeze his tiddies together, making them stand out even more. Changbin then lifted his hips again, raising his head to stare straight at Minho, waiting for his permission.

“Can I, hyung?”

“ _Yes,_ fuck the couch bunny.”

Changbin didn’t need to be told twice as he resumed humping the couch, now with the added excitement of the other boy watching him. Changbin’s eyes were locked with Minho’s, the older appeared to be almost unaffected but Changbin could see from the slight twitch at the corner of his lips that he was struggling to hold himself back. Changbin started letting out soft ‘ahs’ as he pushed his dick against the corner of the couch, this new position allowing him to move in a way that he thought made his tiddies bounce cutely, the harsh breath that left Minho’s lips only confirming that suspicion.

After humping the couch for a while, the amount of fabric on his body was finally starting to get on his nerves so he halted his movements, standing up slightly so that he could get rid of his shorts. Minho’s eyes widened when he saw that the younger wasn’t wearing any underwear and as Changbin started rubbing his bare cock against the armrest, the older finally snapped. Lunging forward, Minho sat behind Changbin, one hand on his ass while the other pushed the younger’s head to the side so that he could leave a trail of wet kisses on his neck. A string of whiny curses left Changbin’s lips when he felt the older squeezing his cheeks, his fingers brushing against his rim.

“My pretty baby bunny is so shameless, not even wearing underwear… tsk”

“ _Hyung_ ” Changbin whined breathly, the ‘baby bunny’ making him blush.

The hand that was on Changbin’s ass started traveling his chest. Without any warning Minho suddenly tugged one of Changbin’s nipples, making the boy’s hips stutter for a second as he threw his head back, letting out a loud moan.

“Did I say you could stop, bunny?” Minho whispered against his ear.

Changbin shivered as he quickly picked up his pace, not wanting to upset the older. Minho’s hands were twisting and tugging his nipples and Changbin could feel the other boy’s breath on his neck. His moans started getting louder as his thrusts started becoming more frantic, he didn’t know how much longer he would last.

“Hyung, I’m going to come.”

Suddenly Minho’s hands left Changbin’s chest as he placed them on the boy’s hips, gripping them so that he could stop the younger from moving, which made the boy let out a pitiful cry in return.

“We can’t have you coming now baby, I’m not even inside you yet.” Minho murmured against Changbin’s shoulder blades as he left light kisses against his skin. The softness of that action contrasting greatly with how hard his hands were gripping the younger’s waist. He then slid his hands forward, grabbing Changbin’s red and abused dick, swiping his thumb over the head.

“Hyung, fuck.” Changbin cried out.

Minho drew his hands away while lightly biting Changbin’s earlobe.

“You can only touch yourself again when I say so, ok?” Minho whispered against the younger’s ear.

“Hyung, _please. I need you._ ” Changbin begged.

“You do? That much, huh?” Minho chuckled. “Then get on your knees, like the good boy you are.” Minho said as he slapped Changbin’s ass, motioning for him to get on the larger part of the couch.

Changbin scrambled to the middle of the couch as he heard Minho getting up and going to grab something in his bag. Changbin got on all fours, his elbows resting on a pillow while he perched his ass up in the air just like he knew Minho liked. All of sudden Changbin felt Minho’s hands grabbing his ass, making him let out a surprised yelp.

“Sorry Binnie, you know I can’t resist your cute round butt.”

Changbin bit his lip, Minho’s teasing voice making his dick throb. He then heard the sound of a bottle opening and he looked back to see Minho squirting some lube on his hands.

“I’m going to prepare you now, ok baby?”

Changbin eagerly nodded as he pushed his ass back a bit, desperate to be filled up. He had been waiting for so long, he needed Minho’s dick on his ass _now._

Minho chuckled again.

“Patience bunny. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” The older said as he rested his lube slicked finger on Changbin’s entrance.

Changbin arched his back.

“Yes hyung, I’m your good boy.” He breathed out.

“Then act like it.” Minho retorted as he slid one finger inside Changbin’s whole, making him squeak from the sudden intrusion.

The older then started pushing his finger in and out of Changbin’s hole, trying to relax the younger’s muscles. He added another one and began moving around, stretching the other boy’s insides at a tortuously slow pace. It was taking every fiber of Changbin’s body to stop him from flip them around and riding the older until he couldn’t breathe. But today he wouldn’t dare. He knew that a step out of line would be his utmost ruin.

Minho pushed a third finger in and with a few more thrusts Changbin felt a pang of pleasure taking over his whole body as a scream left his mouth. Minho then started brushing his finger’s against that same spot and Changbin couldn’t take it anymore.

“Min please fuck me. Please, please, please. I’m going to come hyung, please.” Changbin begged, his toes curling as he tried not to come.

Finally taking mercy on the younger, Minho drew his fingers out with a plop, making Changbin relax his tensed muscles. The older then quickly shimmied out of his clothes, discarding them on the floor, his dick finally springing free. Changbin took a moment to admire the other boy’s body who was now heading to the bag next to the door to grab something. Minho was _perfect_ ; from his face that looked like it had been sculpted by Greek Gods, to his slim torso that was followed by his strong milky thighs, _everything_ , all parts of the boy never failed to take Changbin’s breath away.

And his dick. _God, his dick._

Minho’s dick was the prettiest dick Changbin had ever seen, it was long and lean and it had a pinkish color that almost didn’t look real. He loved the sight of their dicks pressed together, how Changbin’s had a slightly darker tone, and was a bit smaller but thicker than Minho’s. He thought they matched well like they somehow completed each other. That sappy thought made Changbin blush profusely.

When Minho finally found the condom package, he made his way back to the couch opening it, he then took the condom out and rolled it on his dick with the ease of a pro. Changbin was now grabbing the armrest from the side for support as Minho got behind him. The older then grabbed Changbin’s cheeks, spreading them ever so slowly. The head of Minho’s dick made contact with Changbin’s rim so he sucked in a harsh breath. When the older began pushing his dick inside Changbin let out a loud cry of Minho’s name.

_Finally._

Changbin felt Minho’s cock spreading his insides, he arched his back, trying to take more of it. When he felt Minho’s hips coming in contact with his ass he breathed out, trying to make himself comfortable. Changbin loved the sight of his dick disappearing between Minho’s asscheeks but the sensation of his hole being filled by Minho’s cock? Nothing could ever top that.

Changbin was already ready to go but the other boy was quiet, holding Changbin’s hips still. A minute passed and Minho didn’t move so Changbin started to become fidgety.

“Min?”

Minho hummed back absentmindedly as if his dick wasn’t buried deep in Changbin’s ass.

“Can you please fuck me? I missed your cock _so much, please?”_

Minho slowly leaned forward, his toned stomach coming in contact with the small of Changbin’s back making the smaller boy’s body bend even more, his hands gripping the armrest tightly so that he wouldn’t slip.

“You want hyung’s cock that bad? Then you have to earn it, baby. If you’re so desperate you can fuck yourself on it.” Minho whispered right before biting Changbin’s shoulder.

Changbin let out a pained gasp as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He thought Minho wasn’t going to punish him too badly but apparently their conceptions of ‘bad’ were very different. With a pathetic whine, Changbin started pushing his ass against Minho’s dick, breathless grunts were leaving his lips as he desperately tried to get some friction. Minho’s hands were gripping his ass but Changbin was doing all the work.

“I love to see how much baby wants my cock. My pathetic bunny. Only mine.”

Changbin shuddered.

“Hyung, please. Need you.” Changbin could barely make out any coherent phrases, he just knew he needed more.

Minho then suddenly took his dick out, leaving Changbin feeling extremely empty.

_Fuck. Holy shit. He fucked up. Minho was mad and now he was going to have blue balls, fucking hell._

“Turn around baby.”

Though a bit warily Changbin did as he was told and when his eyes met Minho’s he felt his body tremble. His eyes were dark as he stared him up and down, completely devouring him. Changbin knew he probably looked a fucked out mess right now while Minho still looked like a fucking model. Changbin turned his head around, shying away from the older’s gaze.

“Binnie.” Minho said as he caged Changbin against the couch, hovering above him. “You’re beautiful.” He said as he carefully grabbed Changbin’s chin making him look up.

Changbin’s breath was knocked out of his chest when he looked into Minho’s eyes. The amount of sincerity and love in them was overwhelming and Changbin did not know how to deal with that. Minho then slowly lowered his head, capturing Changbin’s lips with his. The kiss was slow, hot and so so overwhelming. The amount of passion Minho was putting into each slide of their lips was making Changbin’s belly warm with a very strong feeling he did not dare to name.

Changbin pulled away to breathe.

_“Minho, please ruin me, please.”_ Changbin begged against the older’s lips.

_“Gladly.”_

Without wasting any more time, Minho grabbed Changbin’s waist, lifting him up so that he could place a pillow on the small of younger’s back. Minho then positioned his dick on Changbin’s entrance for the second time that night and with one last glance at the smaller boy’s face he pushed in again. This time Changbin’s hole swallowed Minho’s dick with much more ease and they both moaned as Changbin bottomed out.

Throwing the slow pace he had been keeping up the whole night aside, Minho started to mercilessly pound the younger’s hole, making the couch rock back and forth from the sheer amount of force of Minho’s hips. Changbin was letting out breathy little moans, any vocabulary he knew having been fucked out of him at that moment. Minho just filled him up so well.

Wanting to be closer to the younger, Minho leaned forward, now hovering right above Changbin. This new angle seemed to do the trick as a sudden scream left the smaller boy’s lips. Minho continued snapping his hips forward in an impressive force as he intertwined his hands with Changbin’s, one pinning him down while the other led the boy’s hand to his own dick, finally allowing him to touch himself.

When Changbin finally touched his cock, tears of pleasure flowed out from his eyes. Minho leaned down, kissing the tears away but never slowing his pace. The older was now hitting Changbin’s prostate with every thrust and the feeling building in his stomach only further confirmed that he was about to come.

“Min, I’m so close.” Changbin breathed out.

Minho stared at Changbin’s face, tightening his hold on the younger’s hand.

“Beautiful,” Minho whispered against his lips. “And all _mine._ ” Minho added as he harshly snapped his hips forward, sending Changbin screaming as his cum shot up on both their stomachs, that orgasm hitting him like a truck. When Changbin finally managed to come back to his senses he realized Minho was still hard inside of him.

“Min, don’t stop. I want hyung to come. Binnie wants to be good for hyung.” Changbin pleaded while staring at Minho’s eyes.

It only took a few more thrusts and Minho was coming while moaning Changbin’s name. The older then flopped down on Changbin’s cum strained chest, both boys' heavy breathing mixing together. Minho slowly pulled his dick out so that he could remove the condom, wrapping it and throwing it on the trash next to the couch. Minho then laid down on the younger’s chest once again.

“You did so well baby. So good, just for me. My sweet little bunny.” Minho praised as he fondly scratched the younger's chin, looking up at him. Changbin blushed as he playfully swatted the older boy’s hands away. Minho then reached up and joined their mouths in a lazy kiss.

“Hyung we gave to clean up, I’m all gross and sticky.” Changbin said as he broke the kiss, the cum on his stomach starting to bother him a bit too much.

“Don’t want to let go of Binnie.” Minho grunted back.

“If we shower now we can cuddle on my bed.”

Minho perked up at that.

“Fine.” He grumbled as the younger smiled self satisfactorily.

They managed to disentangle their bodies as they got up from the couch.

“I’m tired Binnie, carry me to the shower.”

“Hyung’s tired after fucking Binnie silly?”

“As a matter of fact, I am.” Minho playfully complained.

Changbin chuckled and crouched down a bit, Minho wrapped his arms around his neck while he placed one of his arms on Minho’s back and the other one on his knees, hoisting him up and carrying him bridal style to the bathroom. They somehow managed to get inside the bathroom stall without any incidents so they turned the shower on so that they could finally clean themselves.

They helped each other wash up through muffled giggles and stolen kisses. As Minho cleaned Changbin’s stomach he took advantage of this position to leave hickies at the younger’s pecs, his possessive behavior still very much present. After they finished cleaning they left the bathroom and headed to Changbin’s room.

Minho borrowed one of Changbin’s oversized shirts, and the younger cooed at how cute the other boy looked wearing his clothes. Minho just glared at Changbin as he dropped himself on the boy’s bed. He then made grabby hands at the younger, showing that he wanted his cuddles.

Changbin let out an amused snort but he stalked forward anyways, falling on top of Minho and holding him tightly. Minho let out a giggle as he tried to adjust himself on the younger’s grasp. He then turned around and stared at Changbin softly.

“Goodnight Binnie.” Minho said while leaning forward and pecking the younger’s lips. Changbin flushed red.

“Goodnight Min.” Changbin replied as he snuggled closer to Minho’s chest. The older’s steady heart and comforting scent soon lulled him to sleep.

・・✦・・

Changbin woke up to a mouthful of hair. He looked down and saw Minho lying on his chest. He chuckled quietly as he looked around the room, noticing that the bed at the opposite corner was empty. Felix must have slept on Minho’s bed.

Changbin sighed as he stared at the boy peacefully sleeping on his chest. The first sunbeams filtering through the window were illuminating Minho’s soft features, making him look ethereal. Changbin started to trace the bridge of Minho’s nose, admiring how beautiful the other boy was. _How did he get so lucky?_

Changbin cupped both of the older’s cheeks and stared directly at him.

“I love you.” Changbin whispered.

Minho’s eyes snapped open.

“What?”

_Shit._

“You were awake this whole time?!”

“Changbin, what did you just say?” Minho asked, ignoring the boy’s question.

“It’s nothing hyung.” Changbin tried to deflect the subject while hiding his face on the pillows.

“Binnie, please?”

Changbin could hear the pout the older was making through the tone of his voice. A few seconds passed in which Changbin debated his options and then he reluctantly lifted his head from the pillow.

“I love you.” Changbin said quietly, hiding his face behind his hands; Minho grabbed them, prying them away from his face and then he placed a soft kiss on the younger’s mouth.

“I love you too Binnie.”

Changbin’s belly filled with butterflies as he buried his face on Minho’s hair, trying to hide the stupid grin that was taking over his face. Minho chuckled lightly, amused at the younger’s cuteness. He then held Changbin closer, going back to resting his head on the younger’s chest. They fell asleep like that, lazily curled against one another, basking on the soft light of the day that was about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was very self-indulgent. 
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
